gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sera
Sera was a habitable planet with a 26 hour day.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 20 The terrain consists of a few very large continents, as well as several small island chains.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 73 Sera possesses a single moon.Gears of War 2 intro Sera had a history of conflict that took it and its inhabitants to the brink of destruction. This shocked the people into a rejection of their destructive ways, leading to a golden age. Although most conflict was solved peacefully, civil liberties and crime remained as troublesome social issues. A golden age of peace, culture, science, and the arts ensued, yet one problem still stood prominent: energy. Sera's sources of fossil and nuclear fuels were not sufficient to meet the rising global demand.[1] Imulsion - with its promise of near limitless energy - was thought to be the solution to mankind's increasing need for energy.[2] Imulsion quickly became a key power source. However, the discovery of Imulsion caused a power shift on Sera, and the economic shockwave led to several wars between nations who began to fight over Imulsion in order to preserve their wealth. The conflict that ensued, known as the Pendulum Wars, raged on for several decades. It has been hinted that Imulsion does exist on other planets in the Seran system, as Benjamin Carmine referred to the rumor of the Locust coming from Risea and 'Feeding" on Imulsion. It is currently unknown, however, if Carmine meant that this was a traditional happenstance, or an adopted activity. Also beneath the surface of Sera exists The Hollow, virtually unknown to humans until Emergence Day. The Hollow is the home of the Locust Horde and the Lambent. Pre-Emergence Day, Sera was host to many cultures and nations, including the world's two superpowers: the Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG) and the Union of Independent Republics (UIR). Members of the COG included the Tyrus, based in Ephyra on Jacinto Plateau, and Sarfuth. The UIR consisted of the highly militarized nation of Pelles and the coastal nation of the Ostri Republic. South of the Main Continent on Sera are the South Islands. The Islands are independent from each other and have many stark differences in culture and tradition. It should also be noted that the South Islands lost contact when E-Day struck; many of the Islanders took to the sea when Locust attacked and returned when the Locust left.Gears of War: Aspho Fields History of Sera Age of Armageddon Sera has a history of conflict that took the planet to the brink of destruction. The "Age of Armageddon" was a millennia-long global conflict which nearly destroyed the human race.Destroyed Beauty At some point, the people of Sera rejected their destructive ways and the very concept of war, ushering in an era of peace and prosperity.Destroyed Beauty Silver Era The Silver Era was an era of sword and chariot-based warfare. Kashkur and Gorasnaya both founded empires during this era and conquered the lands around their native homelands. For both empires it was their golden age: Kashkur they used their silver mines to fuel their empire and built Anvil Gate to protect their southern borders from enemy invaders; the Gorasnanya Empire controlled a population of four hundred million, before losing control and returning to its native borders.Gears of War: Coalition’s End pg 67 Ephyra City during this time was only a village with homes made out of manure.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 172 Era of Silence The Era of Silence was a period of uninterrupted peace that lasted until the Pendulum Wars. Although most conflict was solved peacefully, civil liberties and crime remained troublesome social issues even in a Golden Age of culture, science, and the arts.Gears of War 2 booklet Yet one problem stood prominent above the rest: energy. Sera's sources of petroleum and nuclear fuel were not sufficient to meet the global demand. Imulsion, with its promise of near limitless energy, was thought to be the solution to mankind's greatest need.Destroyed Beauty page 1 The era ended with the onset of the Gold Rush. Pendulum Wars Following the perfection of the Lightmass Process, the hope that cheap energy would perpetuate the Golden Age was shattered. The global economy crumbled, leaving only the few nations with access to Imulsion unscathed. Nations without Imulsion, faced with utter ruin, invaded their neighbors to obtain that key resource. The battle lines were drawn between the Union of Independent Republics and the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Their seventy-nine year war almost destroyed both factions, with the reemergence of weapons of mass destruction. After the Battle of Aspho Fields, the Pendulum Wars came to an eventual close, with a heavy price on the people of Sera. It seemed that under the Coalition of Ordered Governments, Sera could enter a second Golden Age. Emergence Day and Aftermath Nearly 79 years after the Pendulum Wars began, almost all human cities came under surprise attack by the The Locust Horde, who killed over a quarter of all human life on Sera within the first 26 hours: an attack now known as E-day. The COG sent several million humans to Jacinto Plateau, one of the few safe refuges on the planet. They then proceeded to scorch and destroy the planet with chemicals and satellite fire in order to prevent the Locust from inhabiting Sera’s surface, killing billions more humans and stranding the survivors. Sera’s surface is littered with the ruins of destroyed cities and war-scorched battlefields. Some humans, known as "Stranded", still inhabit Sera’s fallen cities. Despite small patrols of Locust forces, the planet is relatively safe by day. Night is another case: the planet’s skies were filled by swarms of deadly bat-like creatures known as the Kryll. They attack and devour any living creature that wanders into the darkness, even Locust. Thankfully, since the Lightmass offensive at Timgad Valley, the majority of the Kryll, along with the Outer Hollow, were destroyed. Towards the end of Operation Hollow Storm, the last human safe point, Jacinto, was sunk by the COG so that the Inner Hollow would be flooded with seawater. It was the COG's hope that this act, while a serious blow to the humans, would completely destroy the Locust. By the 15th year of the war it is believed that up to 99% of the human race was killed in the war.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 214 With the Remnants of the COG heading towards Port Farrall, an old port city. The Coalition set it up as the new capital of the COG, but sub-zero weather, defection to the Stranded, and Locust raids forced from what little appeared to remain of the Horde forced the COG to relocate to the Lesser Islands chain where there was an old abandoned military based called Vectes Naval Base which still housed a small COG community of civilians and was safe from Locust attack due to an abyssal trench. After reclaiming the forgotten island and destroying the local Stranded group, the COG discover the remnants of the UIR, hailing from the Gorasnaya. The UIR negotiated with Chairman Richard Prescott to join what was left of the COG in exchange for Imulsion. Despite the Stranded Insurgency, things worked fine for a few months until a new, worse enemy than the Locust emerged: the Lambent, mutated creatures mostly of Locust origin who became infected with Imulsion and started a Civil War with the Locust that they were winning. This was what was forcing the Locust to the surface and started off the Locust War. The Lambent proved to be a hard foe to deal with as there were many different types and unlike the Locust, they were able to invade the safe-haven of Vectes island. The threat of the Lambent Pandemic led to the end of the Stranded Insurgency and the uniting of the Stranded and the COG to defend Vectes after which the Stranded abandoned the island. Ultimately the Lambent invasion forced the COG to abandon Vectes and the COG disbanded while the Gorasnayains went their own way to try to survive in what was left of their homeland. Eighteen months later, Chairman Richard Prescott returned from his disappearance and brought a message for Marcus Fenix from his believed dead father Adam Fenix, revealing he'd developed a weapon to kill Imulsion which is revealed to be a living, parasitical, organism and all those heavily infected by it such as the Lambent and the Locust. At the Second Battle of Azura, the combined forces of Delta Squad and Gorasni reinforcements battled the remainder of the Locust army and the Lambent and Adam deployed his weapon, killing all Locust and Lambent and finally bringing peace to Sera. Environment Pre-Emergence Day The Seran environment was vast and diverse. A massive mountain range was in Eastern Central Massif, which included Kashkur,Republic of Lauczi, and Vasgar. Pesang and the Shaoshi people were hill people that depended on the land and water. In the 62nd year of the Pendulum War, Pesang experienced a drought that had a negative effect on Pesanga people and their farmlands, but the lack of water did not give the Shaoshi a cause for another tribal war. In the South Islands and Lesser Islands chain existed vast tropical islands. In Tyrus, Jacinto Plateau, was a vast mountain range, full of life. A desert existed too on Sera.Nowhere map The outer Hollow was dark and had an abundance of Imulsion and was mined by the humans. The Inner Hollows had greater life and more Hollow creatures including the Rockworm and Riftworm. The Inner Hollow included more biological life and included lakes where fish and Leviathans lived. Weather on Sera could reach extremes at times, such as Razorhail.Gears of War 2 Gathering Storm: Rude Awakening Post E-day After the Locust invasion of the surface and the Hammer of Dawn counterattack, 90% of the Seran surface was destroyed by the Hammer of Dawn satellites and chemical weapons by the COG nation of Tyrus.Destroyed BeautyGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant The attack created the Deadlands and turned a Human city into an area called Char. Areas outside of the mainland were spared including minor South Islands and some Lesser Islands chain (Vectes and Branascu).Gears of War: Jacinto's RemnantGears of War: Anvil Gate pg 24 Almost all of Sera except some regions Jacinto Plateau and several isolated islands was dead, Bernadette Mataki did not seen any human settlement left from the attack when she reached the main continents from the South Islands, where some were spared from the HoD attacks. Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 232-233 Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 202-203 Inside Jacinto Plateau, the natural environment stilled survived somewhat, with the Kryll killing anything at night from human to Locust and including animals, until their extinction in the Lightmass Offensive, which destroyed a mountain range and the Outer Hollows.Gears of War During Operation: Hollow Storm and the endgame of the Siege of Jacinto, the Inner Hollow was flooded, drowning everything trapped below and killing any natural hollow creature and flora and fauna along with any Locust inside. Around Port Farrall, winter was still hard hitting. When the Lambent Pandemic spread to the surface, Stalks would emerge from the surface and attack anything non-lambent, invading the natural environment and killing sea creatures and taking over the center of Vectes Island.Gears of War: Anvil Gate Locations *Nations: **Dushin - A member state of the COG **Emgazi - A nation that bordered Kashkur **Erevall Island-On the far side of the abyssal trench.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 157 **Independent Republic of Furlin- UIR nation that occupied Vasgar and invaded Kashkur **Kashkur - COG nation that had one-fifth of Sera's Imulsion supply **Lesser Islands chain- An group of Islands north of Jacinto Plateau **Maranday - Neutral nation that Indie saboteurs used as a safe haven to attack Sarfuth **Ostri Republic - A former member of the UIR; abandoned to the Locust Horde **Pelles - A former member of the UIR; destroyed by COG Hammer of Dawn offensive **Pesang - A nation affiliated with but not part of the COG **Gorasnaya - A member of the UIR; refused to surrender and mainland overrun by the Locust Horde. At least four thousands of its citizens relocated to the Lesser Islands chainsGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 382 **Sarfuth - COG country that housed Imulsion supplies **Shaoshi - A nation that bordered and was somewhat hostile to Pesang **South Islands - All major Islands scorched by the Hammer of Dawn, minor islands communications cut off from the rest of the planetGears of War Aspho Fields pg 40Gears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant **Tyrus - Homeland of the COG **Vasgar - Neutral nation during the Pendulum Wars, invaded by Indie "peacekeepers" **Ingarez- A nation that bordered Tyrus. *Cities: **Jacinto - COG stronghold during the Locust War; sunk by COG forces to flood The Hollow **Landown - Occupied by Locust, reclaimed by the COG in Operation Hollow Storm **Ephyra - The capital city of the COG. Destroyed by Locust in 10 A.E., partially occupied by Stranded **Tollen - Sunk by Rift Worm **Montevado - Sunk by Rift Worm **Ilima - Sunk by Rift Worm **Char - A former COG city situated in the Deadlands. Housed a sizable Stranded settlement. **Mercy - A former COG city nearby to Char. Was the first place where Lambent Humans were encountered. **New Sherrith - Most likely destroyed in the Hammer of Dawn Strike **Jannermont - A southern COG city, sacked by the Locust Horde **Andius - A city in southern Tyrus, sacked by the Locust Horde **Soteroa - A city in the South Islands; most likely destroyed **Berephus - A city in the Ostri Republic. Presumably destroyed or heavily damaged by CNV Merit naval assault. **Peraspha - A city in the Ostri Republic. Flattened by COG Petrel missiles.Gears of War Aspho Fields pp282 **Port Farrall - A ruined city lying on Sera's coastline. The COG took refuge here after the sinking of Jacinto. **Pelruan - A city on the island of Vectes in the Lesser Islands. It was the fourth and final capital of the COG. **Nexus - The Locust Horde's capital and the only Locust city known to the COG. The Locust Queen's Palace was located here. It was attacked by both the COG and the Lambent and subsequently destroyed when the Inner Hollow was flooded. *Regions **Deadlands- The wasteland left behind after the Hammer of Dawn counterattack. It is a massive dustbowl littered, containing former cities with nothing but ruined buildings and cremated corpses. It is the new home of the Savage Locusthttp://epicgames.com/community/2011/04/study-up-gears-of-war-3-beta-maps-are-here/ **Dorado Hills - A group of hills outside Jacinto City. Occupied by Seeders. **Eastern Central Massif - Region containing Kashkur,Vasgar,Emgazi and Furlin.Gears of War:Anvil Gate **Jacinto Plateau - A plateau of granite on which the cities of Ephyra and Jacinto were built; destroyed in Operation: Hollow Storm. **Lesser Islands - a chain of Islands that were cut off from the mainland after the Hammer of Dawn strikes **Mount Kadar - A mountain directly above the Locust capital Nexus **Pirnah Badlands - A region near Timgad; raided by the Locust after the Lightmass offensive **Timgad Valley - A valley near Ephyra; destroyed in Lightmass offensiveGears of War Act 5 **The Hollow - The underground lair of the Locust Horde, it is divided into the Inner Hollow and the Outer Hollow **Tyra River - A major river in southern Tyrus.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 182 List of ethnic groups *Tyrans *Kashkuri *Pesang *Gorasni *Tennad *Ostrini *South Islanders **Northerner *Shaoshi *Vasgari See also *Risea Behind the Scenes Sera is Ares spelled backwards, the Greek god of war and son of Zeus and Hera. Though often referred to as the Olympian god of warfare, he is more accurately the god of bloodlust, or slaughter personified: "Ares is apparently an ancient abstract noun meaning throng of battle, war.".Walter Burkert, Greek Religion (Harvard) 1985:pt III.2.12 p 169 Chris Bartlett the Sr. Artist at Epic Games and Prop Maker, Actor (contractor) for Lucasfilm,http://www.linkedin.com/in/chrisbartlett1 Created a non-canon map of Sera using geography and borders from the Middle East and other parts of Earth with Star Wars-themed names, which can be seen briefly in a cut scene late in Gears of War 2. References Category:COG Category:Lambent Locust Category:Locust Horde Category:Locations Category:UIR